Tears of War
by Ethavisell
Summary: [AU Histórico][TwoShot]Señor Viktor, ¿puede usted describir un llanto de amor dentro de la guerra? No lo sé. No sé lo que es llorar la verdad. Solo sé que todas esas lágrimas se perdieron en mis ojos cuando él también se perdió de este mundo, de nuestro mundo. Ese día solo me quedé seco.
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer** : Todo lo que tenga que ver con esta serie y copyright, junto con todos sus personajes pertenecen a Mitsurou Kubo. Es un fanfic basado en la serie de MAPPA y Sayo Yamamoto, con fines de entretenimiento.

 **Advertencia:** No es ninguna adaptación, pero es una historia que habla del amor en tiempos de guerra, yo lo inicié desde el acontecimiento histórico de Hiroshima. No tiene R-18, son puros feelings.

 **Aclaraciones** : Romance y angustia, puesto que ya intuyen bien lo que va a suceder.

* * *

 **Prólogo: Conticinio:** «Hora de la noche en que todo está en silencio»

 **Lágrimas del pasado…**

 **Año 2018. Rusia, ciudad de San Petersburgo.**

* * *

Me llamo _Viktor Nikiforov_.

Ahora soy solamente un viejo más del montón esperando su hora de muerte.

Sin embargo, antes solía ser un guapo médico ruso del que muchos japoneses y estadounidenses sentían una mezcla de envidia, desconfianza y odio por muchas razones que no llegaran a concluirse, pero esto no solo pasaba por ser de otro país que no fuese Japón, sino porque era ruso con aire de norteamericano, pero el solo por el hecho de ser ruso ya era un problema.

La molestia de Rusia radicó en las fronteras cuando un día Japón situó sus ojos hacia la fría Siberia de mi madre Rusia, ya saben que estas tierras compartían fronteras. El interés militar de los japoneses en estas tierras eslavas provocó que ambas naciones tuviesen varios conflictos de territorio, lo que incitó una futura guerra fronteriza _soviética-japonesa [1]_.

Prácticamente ser un extranjero ruso de cabello platinado, alto de ojos azules estaba sobrevalorado en tierras niponas por diversas razones ajenas a mi percepción como visitante en ese entonces, y tampoco es que quisiera averiguar el porqué ellos actuaban así con gente como yo, aunque yo conocía una de las tantas razones puesto que luego de mucho tiempo, lo entendí.

No tengo 98 años vividos por nada, pero me mantuve en perfectas condiciones físicas hasta que sufrí un terrible accidente a los 80 años; me resbalé de unas escaleras sin remedio alguno quebrándome una parte de las caderas y me quedé totalmente imposibilitado de mi cintura hacia abajo.

No me arrepiento de haber vivido todo lo que pude vivir.

Mi juventud fue muy buena, aunque difícil en ese entonces porque Rusia era una _unión soviética_ todavía, o sea, nada tolerante con los demás países que resultaban ser una amenaza.

Ahora, no sé que mi cuerpo no resistirá mucho más, y a decir verdad estoy cansado de estar vivo y haber vivido demasiado.

Y hablando de mi vida, lo único que quiero resaltar es acerca de mi «amor» y de los cortos momentos de mi «vida» junto a la persona que tanto amaba.

¿Sabes? Yo siento que «él», no, siento que yo debo ir por él porque me ha estado esperando durante mucho tiempo en ese lugar donde mis ojos lo dejaron por última vez, tanto que lo único que deseo es ver mi amor de nuevo y reunirme para siempre con él.

Cómo empezar eh...

Estudiamos medicina juntos.

Yo nací en el año 1920 y fui alguien especial en las fuerzas de la milicia rusa, sobre todo porque mi profesión era bien pagada y cotizada, y dicha profesión la terminé a los veintidós años junto a ese hermoso prodigio japonés.

En ese tiempo los buenos médicos eran de gran ayuda en las guerras, por eso, los mejores eran enviados a campos de concentración.

Rusia y Japón no tenían buenas relaciones en ese momento, ni siquiera de colaboración, pero cuando ocurrió la guerra contra EEUU y lo que se venía, fueron uniendo potencias y ambas colaboraron juntas, aunque Rusia no se metió del todo en esa guerra, mandó a sus mejores médicos.

Durante mi larga trayectoria, sobre todo en esta vieja y veterana memoria, yo tenía claro que a pesar de ser un médico también era un simple ruso enamorado de la vida y, por supuesto, de la persona más bella del mundo, sí, de él, el japonés prodigio del que les hablé y su nombre era _Yuuri Katsuki_ , un hombre de la raza más bella que jamás había conocido y quien me cautivó para toda la eternidad, quien hasta el son de hoy no he podido olvidarme y cada vez que lo recordaba y lo recuerdo, me siento destrozado.

Él era un chico magnífico cuando lo conocí, pero que les digo, _¡uno demasiado bello!..._ Él realmente me mataba con su sonrisa, su humor y con sus extraños estados de ebriedad para resolver problemas complicados dentro de los hospitales ambulantes de esa época.

Y la verdad que no me arrepiento de haber vivido junto a él tampoco, pero sí me lamento de perder a mi alma gemela sin haberme despedido de forma adecuada, y eso es algo que me atormenta siempre.

Yo sabía que él era mi alma gemela porque tengo la certeza de que lo volveré a ver algún día en otro tiempo, o en otra vida, pero sé que nos buscaremos con el mismo nombre para vivir juntos y ser felices.

Él sabe cuánto lo amé y lo seguiré amando hasta después de mi inminente muerte.

Yuuri, a pesar de ser un hombre libre de prejuicios sociales con su condición; de que le gustaban solo los hombres, se le permitió estudiar medicina en su país porque realmente era bueno en lo que hacía y había salvado muchas vidas, pero en ese tiempo los nipones, aunque podían ser _homosexuales_ , era como un tema tabú sacarlo al aire y expresarlo libremente, pero era peor que alguien te descubriera en actos libidinosos.

Si eso pasaba, eras castigado severamente por la milicia y Dios sabe que maldades te harían.

Yuuri era una persona serena y dulce al momento de actuar y resolver los inconvenientes que aquejaba a los pacientes, él lo hacía con mucha facilidad. Yuuri se ganaba su corazón y el de los niños, y era algo que amaba en él porque Yuuri era mi ser de luz encarnado en la Tierra.

En cambio, como todos sabemos, alguien como Yuuri era de los muchos hombres en ese tiempo, obligados a servir a su país; sí, porque ni siquiera el mejor médico de su división se salvaba de no ir a la guerra porque era considerado un acto de traición a su país, o era eso o podía entrar en la lista de sospechosos.

No obstante, solo los mejores eran enviados a la milicia como bien expliqué y por desgracia, él fue uno de esos tantos que sufrió la mala suerte de muchas cosas que pasaron, y en parte siento que es mi culpa.

Si bien sabes, tratar a los enfermos y heridos de muerte, mutilados, hasta hombres reventados por minas o bombas, era el deber de él y mío, al menos hasta que todo acabase, o sea era una tarea titánica mientras el campamento estaba siendo bombardeado, porque no sabías cuando podía caer una bomba encima de ti matándote al instante.

Así que allí sí tienes que morir en el campo de batalla, pues morirás y punto.

Yo sabía que muchos no regresarían y tenía ese maldito mal presentimiento porque prácticamente estaban obligando a esos hombres a hacer cosas que nunca habían hecho en su vida, los estaban obligando a pagar un pecado inexistente y absurdo de un estado hambriento de poder.

Ahora, uno de los puntos más graves en ese tiempo, era ser un hombre y rechazar mujeres, eso es como haber perdido tu honor como tal y el respeto por ellas, las creadoras de vida, cuando realmente no es así porque es un concepto de machismo radical.

La verdad yo no entendía esa época de radicalismo y homofobia, pero tal parece que así iban las cosas, porque todo acto de ese tipo era considerado crimen de la humanidad por no seguir los estándares de la procreación y el sexo entre hombres y mujeres.

¿Absurdo verdad? Pues así teníamos que obligarnos a follarnos a alguna mujer, lo teníamos que hacer.

Si señores, en esa época ser descubierto en esas andanzas, era algo serio que debía ser repudiado y pagado de forma psicológica para todos aquellos que pensaban de forma libre, así como lo hacían los famosos estadounidenses que tanto odiaban a los japoneses. Este tipo de pensamiento poco práctico enervaba a la milicia de Japón y los reprimía debido a su ideología.

Pero volviendo a la historia, lo recuerdo claramente.

Yuuri y yo habíamos estudiado juntos en ese entonces y nos conocimos en la secundaria.

Él y yo nos gustamos mucho por alguna razón, el perfume que usaba era como una primavera de vainilla y lavanda con un toque de almendra; era dulce y sereno. Supe que era diferente a los demás porque tenía más tacto con las personas y también tenía una personalidad única y fuerte a la vez.

De verdad que nos llegamos a amar en silencio, demasiado diría. Al inicio tuvimos miedo de decirnos lo que sentíamos por todo lo que pasaba, dado que también si se lo declarabas abiertamente a un compañero y éste compañero no era leal a ti, ni a tus intereses, te podía delatar y hacerte un daño tremendo.

Luego de que ambos nos hiciéramos muy íntimos, con mensajes indirectos y coqueteos sutiles, fui yo quien me arriesgué y me declaré primero con miedo a lo que podía pasar, yo le pedí ser mi pareja de por vida.

Después de una semana de suspenso, inseguro y con miedo, él notó mi nerviosismo y se acercó a mí cuando me vio llorar en la cama temblando, ese día estábamos a solas en el cuarto, él solo me abrazó con fuerza y me dijo que sí lo que sentía era de verdad y le dije sí, que mis sentimientos eran reales, entonces él me aceptó como su novio muy feliz porque yo también le gusté mucho.

Ambos nos besamos y nos acariciamos, incluso, nos acostamos e hicimos el amor toda la jodida noche. Esa fue nuestra primera vez juntos.

Luego de eso inventamos casarnos en secreto de forma espiritual, obviamente, fuimos a la universidad en Japón donde decidimos vivir juntos como pareja después, pero nadie lo sabía obvio porque muchos tenían compañeros varones y era lo que menos importaba. Hubo muchas cosas que vivimos juntos, vamos que fue todo como un sueño, y un sueño demasiado corto.

Sabíamos que nuestro amor estaba prohibido, que era castigado severamente hasta con la muerte en ese tiempo por cualquier sociedad de los países de la alta élite que estaban en guerra, más bien por los gobiernos que promueven la promiscuidad y peores cosas jamás vistas dentro de la guerra, porque quien sabe que otras cosas más no vimos.

El machismo estaba a flor de piel y la apología al odio ni hablar, el rechazo a la creciente homosexualidad, pero todo estaba al revés en el mundo de ese entonces, cuando no debería ser de ese modo.

Aun sabiendo todo eso ambos decidimos que lo mejor era mantener nuestra relación en secreto para estar juntos, desafiando las leyes autoritarias del mundo en ese entonces, sabiendo que era peligroso y que cada minuto que pasábamos juntos era como una bomba de tiempo, una que no sabías cuando iba a estallar hasta que sucedía, siendo tarde para salvarnos.

—Lo amaba tanto.

Hice una pausa desviando mis ojos celestes opacados por el dolor y la tristeza que evocaban esos recuerdos, observando la fría nieve caer a través del vidrio de la ventana en Rusia.

—Y todavía sigo amándolo con todas mis fuerzas. Hubiese querido morir a su lado, o que él envejeciera conmigo aquí en Rusia, pero ahora él está allá esperándome y quiero buscarlo para llevarlo conmigo de vuelta a casa.

Mi muerte está próxima, lo sé.

Sí, hablo de mi muerte porque la siento rondar por los pasillos mientras duermo, ella me visita y me dice que el día se acerca.

¿Es que sabes? Mi alma me pide que vaya a buscarlo pronto porque quiere irse junto con él, quiere liberarlo de su sufrimiento, pero antes quiero que una parte buena de él y mía se queden escritas en la historia mientras las otras cosas de mi cabeza se desvanecen, dejando de ser a la hora que mis ojos se cierren para despertar con él.

 _«Mientras Viktor Nikiforov contaba su historia, una mujer llamada Hada, más bien una periodista... iba escribiendo ese relato en una laptop, era algo realmente hermoso y triste, tanto que sus lágrimas estaban a punto de aflorar»._

Ahora mismo solo me veo escribiendo cartas inconexas para el pasado mas no para el futuro. Mi pasado se fundió junto a él.

Mis detalles en las memorias no son tan vagos con respecto a nuestros momentos juntos, dado que todo lo que viví a su lado fue real, porque si quedaba algo de él y mío allí me lo llevaré a la tumba donde podremos recordarlo juntos de nuevo.

 _«Oh~, esos recuerdos vagos y únicos del pasado»_ , cada beso, cada caricia, cada lágrima que lloramos juntos, recordar mis momentos con él es vivir con mi Yuuri a cada instante, y cada uno fue realmente fue maravilloso y perfecto en ese poco tiempo conmigo.

Antes de que la noticia estallara en todo el mundo, él estaba a mi lado días antes de que eso sucediera. La _bomba de Hiroshima_ no sólo se llevó su alma, sino que también llevó mi vida, mi corazón, sus palabras, sus recuerdos y gran parte de mi alma.

Fue como si borrasen la mitad de mis memorias por completo, pero no, Yuuri me dejó escrito con sangre nuestra vida juntos para poder seguir adelante. Lo sé.

Es cierto que entré en estado Shock cuando vi la televisión y los periódicos, porque a pesar de estar en un helicóptero ruso huyendo obligado hacia mi país, el haber presenciado con mis ojos como aquella bomba borró toda la tierra que él ocupaba, yo simplemente no podía creerlo, ni quería creerlo.

 _Allí seguía la hermosa joven de ojos celestes y cabellos negros atenta a su relato._

—Señor Viktor. —Dijo ella cuando lo vi soltar unas espesas lágrimas y era realmente desolador —como me miraba con tristeza—. ¿Puedo preguntarle algo?

—Dime. Tú puedes preguntarme lo que sea —mi voz era cada vez más débil y de antaño, aquella que no perdía su dulzura y calidez.

—¿Podría contarme cómo fue su último lapso en Japón con Yuuri? ¿Cómo fueron los últimos momentos de su relación juntos? Quiero saber cómo fue su amor, porque de la guerra ya sabemos de sus consecuencias. Quiero saber acerca de su amor en tiempos de guerra.

Atrayendo mi atención hacia ella la miré sonriendo, pero con un silencio prolongado. Finalmente estuve listo para seguir hablando.

—Ya veo, entonces te lo contaré; si me dejas descansar un poco ahora, prometo contártelo a la noche.

Encontrar a Yuuri fue mucha suerte, pero mucha de verdad, mejor dicho, fue suerte para ambos estar destinados a encontrarnos en mundos tan distantes.

Una bendición y maldición para mí, a fin de cuentas, fui yo quien se quedó solo con ese pedacito de amor que me dijo Yuuri y no me arrepiento por eso. Así que decidí vivir mi vida normal y seguir con mi pedacito de luz, esa parte del alma de Yuuri que se quedó allí conmigo.

Esas fotos que tenemos juntos, aquellas fotos que guardaba todos los recuerdos de mi amado Katsudon junto a la liga nupcial de nuestra boda secreta.

 _La chica sonrió ante el relato, dejando caer unas lágrimas de nuevo, pero tenía miedo de que no volviese a abrir los ojos a la noche y no se lo contase, pudo deducirlo en su mirada._

Sin embargo, yo no me marcharía todavía. Yuuri no me iba a dejar ir todavía y lo presentía. No hasta que te cuente todo el amor que viví junto a él. Ella quería oír al menos esa parte de mi historia de amor.

Ella se sintió realmente feliz y orgullosa de que eso hubiese sucedido, posiblemente la única vez en la historia de la humanidad que el mundo había empezado a cambiar desde hace mucho, pero que hubo una época donde todo era áspero e intolerante.

Afligido por recordar tanta miseria, me acosté y cerré mis ojos mientras ella tomaba mi mano, algo preocupada. Podía sentir en el aire en el olor agridulce que ella desprendía por el miedo.

Entonces que terminé por contarle una parte de la historia y luego me quedé dormido.

Recuerdo que un soldado estaba desangrándose por el impacto de bala que recibió y nadie lo ayudó, ni siquiera las enfermeras, solo yo logré parar la hemorragia con éxito porque era el único médico de turno.

No obstante, una semana antes del gran evento que cambiaría nuestras vidas, el ser descubierto nos trajo problemas, los militares de la época lo aislaron a él y lo apresaron. Recuerdo que le hicieron muchas preguntas acerca de nuestra relación y lo que hacía un médico ruso manchando el honor de los japoneses.

Tuve suerte de que me perdonaran la maldita vida.

No me detuvieron a mí porque le ofrecieron a Yuuri salvarme, solo si se ofrecía ir a la guerra como voluntario, o sea, querían enviarlo lejos de mí para siempre. Aquello que le ofrecían era más bien como un trato suicida, por lo que él no se negó y fue a ese pueblo lejano llamado _Hiroshima,_ donde el horror se hizo cenizas en cuestión de segundos a los tres días que llegó a ese lugar.

Cenizas en las que se encuentra mi esparcida alma ahora en busca de clemencia.

 _Hada al oír ese último susurro quedó espantada y pensó de manera seca lo triste que fue la vida y la gente que dice vivir en esa vida de ese entonces, esa es la puta verdad._

Amor y tiempos de guerra: Artículo redactado por Hada.

Ella redactaba en su artículo:

La vida es injusta muchas veces, pero teníamos que aprender a levantarnos si queríamos seguir, vamos que era asco porque siempre debíamos levantarnos y pelear sin importar lo que nos depare el futuro más adelante.

Si esto no hubiese sido así, la historia de la humanidad no tendría sentido ahora, ni un por qué para luchar por su vida, su libertad y sus malditos derechos.

Y es así, por un lado, tenemos a un humano riñendo por todo lo que no vale la pena luchar y por otro lado, tenemos a más seres humanos luchando por un todo que vale ser escuchado con claridad y atención, a los que los grandes señores de las naciones hacen oídos sordos, porque las ideologías convergen únicamente en sus propios intereses y otras cuestiones que se escapan de las manos de simples personas que no trabajan en conjunto para ganar.

Ellos están dormidos y por eso no avanzamos. O quizá estén más despiertos que todos y quieran jodernos no solo con su capitalismo y guerras.

La causa más común de una pelea en una guerra de cualquier índole es el poder, la locura, las drogas, el control, las armas, y por supuesto, cosas que no tienen verdadera importancia por la igualdad y el respeto humano por el hambre, pero los huérfanos y otras muchas situaciones malas en el mundo deben ser vistas con más cuidado.

No, eso ya les vale mierda, ellos son los dueños del mundo y a nosotros nos gusta que nos controlen, porque no abrimos los ojos, si tan solo lo hiciéramos en masa todo sería más sencillo.

Ahora, el planeta es un verdadero infierno que se sumerge en caos y destrucción constante, y lo fue todavía más con todo lo que vivió y se sigue viviendo Viktor con sus recuerdos.

Suicidas japoneses llamados " _kamikazes"_ en ese tiempo, eran obligados a suicidarse en nombre de su patria y otros, porque Dios sabe que fueron el mal de Japón junto con la maldita armada estadounidense, aunque estos últimos siguen siendo el cáncer del mundo, pero la culpa es de los gobiernos y las altas esferas mundiales, por querer tener el control de todo lo importante para ellos mientras muchos otros se mueren de hambre en el mundo y crean más caos con sus guerras por el petróleo, por ejemplo; todo es culpa de sus caprichos e intereses porque prefirieron la guerra a que la paz mundial domine la existencia humana, y lo peor que ahora siguen prefiriendo pelear.

—Nunca, pero nunca vamos a acabar si seguimos así y no despertamos, por eso debemos unirnos, debemos gritar y tomar el control de nuestras vidas antes de que ellos sigan avanzando.

Volviendo a la historia. El punto clave fue cuando Japón usó a sus militares obligados a actuar como suicidas, esto despertó la alarma psicológica en militares de alto rango de los _Estados Unidos_ de ese tiempo, por lo que estos pensaron que serían una verdadera amenaza y así como piensa la mente de un suicida la reacción de un demente psicológicamente es mucho peor.

Entonces fue así como inició todo, ¡Boom! Vamos a matar a esos malditos japoneses, no importa cuanta gente inocente muera en el acto, ¿terrible verdad? Pues sí, la vida es una mierda controlada por grandes intereses de terceros con gran poder económico y armamentístico.

Ya todos sabemos lo que pasa cuando te metes con los intereses de países grandes.

—Lo siento, no quise tocar el tema de la guerra, pero sabes, existen tantos conflictos que no entendemos —ella dedicó una hermosa sonrisa mientras el viejo dormía—. Me alegra saber que soy la mujer que grabará tus recuerdos y los de Yuuri o al menos una parte de ellos, espero que cuando despiertes, puedas contarme un poco más de él como lo prometiste, sé que ya me has contado un montón de cosas que tengo escritas sobre vuestra vida, pero necesito más solo un poco más de cómo fue ese final entre ustedes dos.

 _Claro, pero ella siguió pensativa con respecto al mundo y sus condiciones mientras escribía:_

Los humanos somos una mierda, una sin remedio alguno, ¿hasta cuándo serán idiotas algunos?, ¿hasta cuándo dejarán de sufrir? De destruir el amor, la vida y muchas cosas que aún podemos salvar.

Todos sabemos que sin sufrimiento no se obtiene nada, pero tampoco necesitamos sufrir de mil formas en una guerra o algo horrible para llegar alto y aprender de nuestros errores. En definitiva, la gente en sí necesita de mucha ayuda, lo único que debemos hacer es cambiar nuestros pensamientos como seres inteligentes que somos, no hacerlo solo, porque no vinimos solos al mundo, en el momento que nuestra madre nos concibe, no estamos solos porque ella nos tiene con ella, ella nos trae al mundo y también, cabe recalcar que nos rodean miles de cosas a nuestro alrededor.

El mundo sigue siendo una ruleta rusa dando vueltas y buscando constantemente ver quién es el próximo en morir por esa solitaria bala, pero a quien le toca, le toca y se acaba. ¿Verdad? Nadie muere solo, tampoco a no ser que mueras de una forma horrible e igual, así no estarás solo, ¿por qué? Porque están tus recuerdos contigo, todo lo que tenías, aunque sea lo más mínimo, es parte de ti.

Es una condición que no podríamos parar ni matar a los principales terroristas mundiales, no hay más culpable que quien permite todo y se queda de brazos cruzados, esa es la cruel verdad.

La milicia son los títeres de los gobiernos con esa simple excusa de no revelarse contra su país por miedo a ser castigados, o de tener lealtad hacia los cerdos mayores, pero seguro si hubiese una conciencia unilateral, los políticos y los de arriba tendrían mucho miedo a sus propios habitantes y militares.

Pensar en que todos esos atentados y guerras se llevan tarde o temprano lo que amamos, es algo triste y desconsolador. Así que, si no son los desastres naturales, es el hombre quien se atribuye el derecho de tomar la vida de otro ser humano.

¿Maldad tal vez? O sí, unos se vuelven malos, otros nacen malos, ¿mal genético?, no, siempre ocurre a medida que crecemos, es como si algo se desarrolla dentro de nosotros, nosotros los producimos de algún modo. Si existen otras razones, científicamente no se ha comprobado.

La noche cayó y el ocaso de un bello atardecer se asomó sobre las ventanas de la mansión del viejo cuando ella dejó de escribir para atenderlo.

"continuará..."

Yo casi podía sentir los rebeldes y necios pensamientos de esa mujer colarse en el aire. Su curiosidad era realmente dulce de su parte, pero a veces me ofuscaba un poco porque no me dejaba ir con mi Yuuri.

—Ya estoy mejor, Hada, ¿me ayudas a recostarme en la cama? Estoy cansado y luego de la segunda parte quiero cerrar mis ojos y dormir nuevamente.

Ella se levantó y me ayudó. Yo había quedado acurrucado como niño entre las sábanas y ella sentada a mi lado acarició mis cabellos.

—Me hubiese gustado que fuese mi abuelo, siento como si lo fuera realmente, gracias por contarme esto—me dio un beso tierno en la frente sacándome una leve sonrisa.

—Gracias a ti por ayudarme a escribir mi última carta a Yuuri y no te preocupes que ya eres como la nieta que nunca tuve, espero que, en otra vida, Yuuri y yo...

Intenté explicar con una sonrisa mientras mis recuerdos se transportaban al día en que conocí a Yuuri y luego todo terminara días antes de la tragedia, iba a terminar de contarle su historia.

—Tú y Yuuri serán, serán felices y tendrán la oportunidad de que nunca tuvieron, porque ustedes son almas gemelas llamándose de forma desesperada. Ustedes se unirán en la eternidad y será para siempre.

Sonreí ante su afirmación porque más claro no podía estar.

Ahora...

¿Cómo fueron sus días en Japón cuando llegó? ¿Y cómo fueron sus últimos días junto al amor de su vida? Pues eso haría, contar un poco de su Yuuri, contar un poco de ese amor antes de partir para siempre con su hermoso Katsudon.

* * *

Definiciones:

[1] **Guerra Soviética-rusa** : Las Guerras fronterizas soviético-japonesas fueron una serie de conflictos fronterizos entre Japón y la Unión Soviética ocurridos entre 1932 y 1941.

Notas finales: Solo quiero decirles que este fic es un Two-shot, que tendrá dos capítulos y se acabará porque solo veremos a Viktor relatando la historia de Yuuri en su momento y todos sus sentimientos a flor de piel, no habrá R-18 Sorry.

Les traigo esto porque necesito un respiro de las demás historias que ando corrigiendo, claro sigo escribiéndolas, pero las historias que surgen a veces no son largas, pero tuve la necesidad de escribir sobre esto.

Matta Ne~


	2. Capítulo 1

**Ellipsism**

 **«Esa tristeza de no tener la capacidad de saber el cómo terminará una historia»**

* * *

 **6 de agosto de 1945. Hiroshima, Japón.**

* * *

Solo faltaban dos horas para la tragedia y las autoridades rusas lo sabían. Mi corazón latía enervado de frustración y dolor por la partida de Yuuri porque yo sabía lo que esto significaba. Un adiós.

Lo busqué mediante sus contactos y carteros de la zona, exasperado y con miedo a ser descubierto, pero no di con él para mi mala suerte. Sin embargo, estuve cerca de dar con él puesto que algo dentro de mí me lo decía: _sigue buscando, Viktor_.

—Un poco más, solo un poco más y daré con él...

Ya no podía, mi pecho me dolía por la respiración entrecortada de correr como loco, preguntando por Yuuri, mas no me di por vencido, sucede que otras personas intervinieron.

Fui hasta uno de esos lugares a buscarte y ellos me interceptaron.

El sol ardía sobre el cielo esa mañana y yo podía ver tus ojos cafés reflejados a través de las nubes. Parecían estar llorando sobre el campo con un leve y extraño rocío que caía sobre el mismo.

Me pongo a pensar y en realidad tuviste suerte que tu cuerpo no fuese descuartizado, ni violado, pero si fuiste castigado a servir a los soldados sedientos de sangre y a sus filas cuando descubrieron nuestro amor, culpa de las chismosas y envidiosas mujeres del bar.

Era un precioso día de verano cuando mis colegas rusos _—a los que un día les ayudé en clase—_ recibieron la orden explícita de sacarme de allí.

Llegaron para rescatarme justo cuando yo no quería irme, dado que yo era uno de los mejores médicos rusos y ellos no podían perderme, y en cuanto se dieron cuenta de los planes de cierta nación, los rusos tomaron acciones de inmediato antes de retirar a su gente, y sobre todo a los mejores.

—¡No! ¡Me niego a irme sin él! Por favor busquemos a mi Yuuri, se llama Yuuri Katsuki, por favor—rogué con los ojos repletos de lágrimas—. ¡Se lo suplico! ¡Mila! ¡Georgi!

La pelirroja se sintió demasiado mal por mí, lo sé, ella me miraba con tristeza, sobre todo porque yo parecía un demente sacado de un psiquiátrico y como no me quedaba quieto, estando ella a cargo no hizo más que arrastrarme con fuerza junto con los demás mientras en el reloj se agotaba y la hora cero llegaba.

—Viktor, te suplico que te calmes, no podemos hacer nada, es urgente salir de aquí —me dijo ella.

En un ataque de pánico y con fuertes golpes me zafé de los tres y corrí asustado. La gente me miraba de forma rara y se escondía en sus casas mientras me veían correr con ellos atrás de mí. Algunos salieron corriendo hacia las montañas y eso era malo, porque podían dar aviso que un hombre se había vuelto loco.

Mila, Georgi y Yuri se encargaron de perseguirme, intentando acorralarme, pero no pudieron, me perdieron por unos minutos.

Yo le preguntaba a la gente por ti en japonés, pero ellos se ocultaban en las aldeas apenas me veían, porque iba como un loco, huyendo de mis colegas, ¿así quién me iba a responder? Nadie.

Yo podía ser uno de los más rápidos como todo militar y médico ruso en buenas condiciones, pero era porque no podía parar de buscarte, mi alma estaba gritando y te llamaba a cada minuto que pasaba, y era cada uno de esos minutos que yo sentía que me moría por no encontrarte, mi Yuuri.

 _—¡Yuuri Katsuki! ¡¿Dónde estás?! ¡Yuuri, por favor! ¡Alguien que me diga donde está Yuuri!_ —Gritaba en japonés.

La gente parece que entendía que lo sucedía, y aunque me tacharon de loco, sabía que estaba buscando a ese hombre, y sabían que lloraba desesperado por ti. Sin embargo, nadie lo conocía allí.

En cambio, los niños eran mi última esperanza de un lugar así, ellos me sonrieron y me llamaron, pensé que me tomarían con alguna broma, pero no me tuve que detener para le enseñarles un retrato hablado de ti, me atreví a decirles que eras mi mejor amigo y que los guardias te llevaron para reclutarte, y entonces uno de ellos me señaló hacia la base más cercana. El otro niño me sonrió y me dijo que me llevaría y los demás niños dijeron lo mismo que lo vieron cuando los soldados llevaban en un vehículo, iba atado de manos y usaba unos lentes azules.

Sin duda que eras tú, lo sabía. Apenas supe que la base estaba a unos 10 kilómetros y había tiempo de ir por él. Intenté correr, pero cuando quise darle una patada por sorpresa a mi espalda me detuvo y me tumbó de inmediato, siendo así atrapado por instante por ellos.

—¡Nooooooo! —Un grito de dolor tendido se anudó en mi garganta mientras lloraba—. ¡Yuuri está allá! ¡Podemos salvarlo! ¡Por favor!

—¡Viejo cállate! Me enervas... ¡No iremos hacia esa base! ¡¿Acaso estás demente?! —Me gritó el comando Yuri Plisetsky—. ¡No hay tiempo! ¡¿Qué carajos no entiendes de eso?!

—¡No me callo maldito! ¡No quiero irme sin mi Yuuri! ¡Déjenme aquí con él! ¡Por favor! Vamos por mi Yuuri, déjenme en paz, malditos cabrones, los odio.

Los tres comandos rusos que fueron enviados encubiertos me jalaban sin piedad por lo necio que era, por más que suplicaba no me oían, incluso hasta me taparon la boca, eso hasta que por fin me metieron la fuerza en un helicóptero de guerra japonés _—que se habían robado_ — y que los llevaría hasta un destructor ruso a varios kilómetros del mar donde partirían a Rusia.

—¡Otabek larguémonos ya de aquí! —ordenó Plisetsky.

Supliqué muchas veces más mientras me deshacía sentado de rodillas llorando y gritando de forma desesperada. _¿Por qué eran así? ¿Por qué no querían ir a salvar a mi Yuuri?_ Él estaba cerca de la base de ellos, podía haber tiempo de sobra.

Otabek recibió la orden y despegó de inmediato sin importarle mi deplorable y triste estado de locura. Mi corazón temblaba agitado y mis lágrimas corrían como ríos de plata envenenados por el odio y la desazón de que algo ocurría y ellos no me decían nada, eso me molestaba aún más, tanto que los maldije mil veces por no escucharme.

Esta fue mi primera y última tragedia de amor, yo no quería saber más nada de aquel sentimiento hacia nadie, yo juré que mi amor se quedaría con él en ese lugar...

 _How can I say this without breaking_

 _How can I say this without taking over_

 _How can I put it down into words_

 _When it's almost too much for my soul alone_

Este amor en tiempos de guerra y sufrimiento, no es más el dolor hecho carne, uno que no se lo desearía a nadie porque sabes que de repente todo acabará, y que todo estalla sin darte cuenta cuando ya estás corriendo para salvar su vida. Esto no es peor que una bomba atómica segura, pero es similar a una que te revienta desde adentro del corazón, una que no te deja ni siquiera sentir el latido de un adiós, mi amor por él fue un amor lleno de angustia, tristeza, impotencia y mucha pena.

 _I loved, and I loved and I lost you_

 _I loved, and I loved and I lost you_

 _I loved, and I loved and I lost you_

 _And it hurts like hell_

 _Yeah, it hurts like hell_

Por eso siempre diré que solo existen dos destinos para este tipo de amor; la muerte junto a la persona que amas, o la muerte en vida hasta que tus días acaban, como pasaría conmigo. El amor duele como el infierno, demasiado, diría.

Entonces, mientras cerraba mis ojos y suplicaba al cielo, morí en ese mismo instante... y recordé lo más lindo vivido junto a ti...

 _I don't want them to know the secrets_

 _I don't want them to know the way I loved you_

 _I don't think they'd understand it, no_

 _I don't think they would accept me, no_

* * *

 **22 de marzo de 1940. Hokkaido, Japón.**

* * *

Los niños jugaban descalzos en las gastadas y agitadas vías de tierra; tenían palos delgados sacados de algún árbol, seguro, y con un hilo de pabilo tenían atadas muchas formas hermosas de papiroflexia hechas por ellos mismos, unas más coloridas y enormes que otras. Tenían formas de animales.

Tu sonrisa y tu mirada fue lo único que yo podía ver más colorido y enorme que esos pedazos de papel, sin embargo, solo las sonrisas y juegos de esos niños podían llevarte de vuelta a tu pasado mi Yuuri; cuando los veías jugar felices, tú también eras feliz al recordar tu niñez, y eso se reflejaba en tus bellos ojos café que tanto amaba.

—Te amo como no tienes idea, mi Yuuri, me volvería loco sin ti —te dije mirando como los veías jugar a través de la ventana—. Estoy feliz de tenerte a mi lado porque lo único que deseo es disfrutar este tiempo juntos a tu lado y quiero envejecer contigo, solo deseo que esta historia sea para siempre.

—Yo también te amo con todas mis fuerzas, mi Vitya —respondiste besando mis labios y dejando de ver a los niños jugar—, tanto que no puedo sentirme más contento y aliviado de estar aquí contigo. No sabes cuánto agradezco que vinieras a Japón conmigo. Te juro que nuestra historia será un para siempre hasta que envejezcamos juntos mi vida.

Pero los juramentos se rompen muy fácilmente, mejor dicho, terceros hacen que se rompan muchas veces.

Oh mi amor, si yo hubiese sabido que pronto no estarías más conmigo, te hubiese dibujado un sendero de lágrimas a donde quiera que vaya tu barco el día en que te vayas de mi lado, tan solo para que puedas nadar seguro dentro de esas lágrimas que saldrán de mis tristes ojos; cuyo azul del mar te guiará a un lugar seguro en el cielo adonde me esperaras, en vez de ir solo y oír los gritos del miedo y desesperación de las personas a tu alrededor en ese campamento, rogando por una oportunidad más.

Ellos llegaron y vieron la tierra bendita, salpicando la misma, con tu sangre y con la sangre de muchos con su poderoso y temible proyectil, pero antes de que te vayas de mi cabeza, lo más importante de este recuerdo es la primera estación del año donde estuvimos mucho más tiempo juntos, y era esa la más hermosa para mí desde mi llegada a Japón.

La primavera entraba fuerte y las hojas florecían en un verde jovial muy hermoso, un verde que se mantenía intacto ante el iris humano, pero esas hojas también se mantenían fuertes ante el azote del viento, mas no sus bellas flores de color violeta que se veían golpeadas por las fuertes ráfagas de viento y se dejaban caer sobre la tierra, esparciendo su olor y siendo marchitadas por las pisadas de las personas, carretas y soldados que pasaban de un lado a otro.

El árbol que sostenía aquellas olorosas flores de cerezo se desnudaría totalmente en invierno como lo haces tú para mí todas las noches, donde te acaricio y te cuento historias de amor al oído, historias de nuestro amor juntos, y así cuando haya pasado el otoño por cada una de sus ramas, quebrando las mismas como si de un pedazo de cristal se tratara, estaría yo para recoger los pedazos de este amor y volverlos a sembrar para que florezcan hasta el final.

Yo había llegado con dieciocho años a Tokio, en donde decidí escoger nuestra primera casa juntos.

—Viktor: Estamos ante una inminente guerra, veo demasiados aviones y fuerza militar desplegándose por todos lados, así que debemos prepararnos lo mejor que podamos —acariciar mi mejilla con una tierna sonrisa que no le regalaría a nadie—, vayamos a la universidad primero, cariño, luego si quieres ir a algún lugar a beber esta noche no estaría mal, me encantaría que pruebes el sake.

Claro, yo de bien mandado siempre hacia lo que me pedías sin reprocharte nada de nada, y te complacía porque así lo merecías siempre mi vida.

—Sí, amor, debemos ir a clases primero y con gusto después probaré ese sake —dije con una sagaz sonrisa tomando tus manos y besando tus nudillos, uno por uno—, mi oro.

—¿Tu oro? —Dijiste divertido sin saber a qué me refería—, eres muy ocurrente, cielo.

—¿Sabes que las medallas de graduación en Rusia son hechas de oro puro? —Confesé jugando con el anillo de tu dedo, aquel que te regalé cuando ambos nos entregamos la primera vez que nos casamos en secreto—, las hacen de oro porque la persona que lo recibe debe saber lo valiosa que es su carrera y lo mucho que tiene que luchar por ello.

—Vaya, eso sí que es algo nuevo para mí, amor y creo que tiene un significado genuino —te arreglaste el chal y te pusiste el sombrero para salir junto a mí—. Por cierto, ¿la única charla de hoy es anatomía? ¿verdad? Creo que vamos a pasar rápido esa materia, es que somos muy buenos en eso.

—Sí, pero dentro de ese laboratorio de hoy tenemos que hacer varias cosas a los cadáveres —te dije bastante entusiasmado arreglando mi maletín con mis libros y demás cosas—: entre esas cosas está diseccionarlos, limpiar el interior, sacar los órganos y demás para usarlos de experimento.

—Debemos hacer un dibujo analítico de cada órgano interno —me dijiste divertido mientras cerraba la puerta con llave e íbamos juntos a la universidad—, pero eso lo hemos hecho muchas veces, ¿no crees?

—Incluso hasta con sapos y algunas lagartijas —dije en broma sin quitarte la vista encima—, mi Yuuri, de verdad que eres hermoso.

Yuuri se veía tan divino riendo por cada chiste malo mío, pero verlo sonreír era como ver a un ángel quitarte todo el dolor de las penas que llevabas en el alma por la guerra en ese momento, era como sentir una anestesia en medio de una cirugía donde lo único que sentirías es el placer de suplantar el dolor y toda queja del paciente mientras lo veías dormir.

Yo era ese paciente que estaba muriendo lentamente y no lo sabía.

—Yuuri, te amo tanto —te lo repetí de nuevo y lo haría cientos de veces—. Quisiera tomar tu mano y caminar contigo como si nada pasara, pero sé que la gente nos mirara extrañados y sobre todo a mí, si no fuera por esta bata blanca dirían que soy su enemigo.

— _Ah~_ mi Vitya, es tan perfecto, tanto que lo amo en todos los sentidos de este universo —tu blanca y coqueta sonrisa no hizo más que desarmarme tras esas palabras llenas de amor—. Yo también quisiera tomar tu mano en este momento, pero ambos sabemos que las cosas no son fáciles y si no queremos problemas debemos abstenernos porque quiero vivir mucho tiempo más contigo antes de que ellos sepan algo y nos intenten de mi amor.

Fue ese tu enorme deseo tallado en el destino de ese momento tan crítico en nuestras vidas, mejor dicho.

Te juro que vivir mucho más tiempo contigo también era mi deseo más inverosímil también. Malditos perjuicios de la época y mil veces malditos, los maldigo por todo el daño que nos hicieron cuando supieron de nuestra relación y nos juzgaron como ratas de laboratorio, cuando se llevaron a mi Yuuri.

El deseo de poder, el deseo de controlar y el deseo de ser el dueño de los deseos de todos en el mundo, es lo peor que un líder o gobierno puede aspirar a querer. ¿Por qué los gobiernos y el mundo están controlados en todos lados? ¿Es tanta la maldad que había en ese entonces? Incluso no he podido responder esas preguntas hasta ahora, yo en ese tiempo solo me enfocaba en terminar la universidad y vivir buenos momentos contigo.

Cariño, comprendí que siempre existiría la maldad y que más adelante, aunque no fuese obvio, sería peor para la humanidad y los más desdichados.

En ese momento mientras caminábamos hacia la universidad, imaginé mi mano tomando su mano y envolviéndose en el calor y el amor de nuestros lazos eternos, por un momento me imaginé en el futuro, a los dos ancianos caminando agarrados de la mano frente a la playa o en un parque o en un lugar donde nos haga feliz a ambos, donde la sencillez de lo que significa el amor nos envuelva para siempre.

Sin embargo, yo no sabía que ese sueño jamás se haría realidad. No por ahora.

—Viktor. ¿Qué quieres hacer después de que termine la guerra? —Me volviste a tomar por sorpresa sacándome de mis pensamientos.

—Quiero volver a casarme contigo tantas veces como podamos hacerlo —respondí como un niño pequeño cuyos ojos brillaban de agitación de tan solo pensar en las posibilidades—. ¿Crees que es muy tonto eso?

Tus ojos me miraron al instante que carcajeaste en un suave bramido que hizo que te sonrojaras por la falta de aire. Pude apreciar a través de tus ojos brillantes como aumentaba tus sentimientos hacia mí, y los míos colisionaban como los vientos de un huracán tomando fuerza al pasar.

Ese huracán que estremecía nuestros mundos estaba concebido a parar en tu piel todas las noches por mis manos, manos que revivían recuerdos de nuestro primer encuentro, de nuestras primeras palabras y de nuestros dulces recuerdos envueltos en regalos de caricias, recuerdos que solo ambos conocíamos perfectamente bajo las sábanas en medio de tantas promesas perdidas.

—Para nada, eres muy lindo, detallista y sencillo, por eso te adoro, cada vez que dices algo así me recuerda por qué me enamoré de ti —confesaste mientras llegábamos a nuestro destino—. Viktor: Agradezco a Dios cada día de mi existencia por tener a mi lado y pase lo que pase, mi amor, prométeme que estarás a mi lado para amarme en las buenas y en las malas, en todo, y si me voy antes de tiempo, prométeme que vendrás a buscarme para irnos juntos porque yo te estaré esperando por ti.

Aquellas últimas palabras fueron como un golpe directo a mi corazón, uno que apenas empezaba a abrir la brecha o herida que nunca sanaría hasta el momento de mi muerte, ese momento que tanto ansiaría durante todos estos años de mi vida después de tu partida, mi Yuuri, hubiese querido mil veces raptarte y llevarte conmigo lejos a Rusia y vivir este amor secreto.

—Yuuri: A veces quisiera irme contigo muy lejos y ejercer nuestra profesión de médicos lejos de este lugar con olor a muerte —yo lo presentía, presentía que quería llevarte lejos para siempre—. Entiendo que tengamos que esperar a que terminemos lo que falta de nuestras carreras en tres años más.

Casi que lloré al momento que llegamos a las puertas de la universidad. No aguantaba.

Me viste gimotear y a flor de piel ese día y te preocupaste de inmediato.

—Mi amor, desde un tiempo hacia acá te noto muy preocupado, ¿sucede algo? —Preguntaste con esa cara de desconcierto e inquietud—, sabes que puedes confiar en mí. ¿Acaso no te gusta Japón?

Claro que confiaba en tu amor, tenía toda mi alma puesta sobre tus manos, pero no quería afligirte ni que te sintieras inquieto con mis paranoias y dudas sobre estar en tu hermoso país, un país que te esforzaste mucho en enseñarme la belleza de su cultura, una cultura naciente y rica en tradiciones, pero a la vez reprimida por tanto odio, intriga y malas acciones de las personas de ese entonces.

—Amor, adoro tu país y tu cultura con todo mi ser, y me has mostrado tanto en tan poco tiempo que siento que viviría aquí de forma eterna —confesé cariñoso mientras nos sentamos en el salón de la universidad cuando entramos—. Es solo que todo este tiempo he tenido un _Deja vú_ con esta guerra y yo odio las guerras, lo sabes, porque muere mucha gente y me siento angustiado por ti.

—Hay cariño, ahora te comprendo y sé que estás preocupado por mí más que nada —me dijiste sin rodeo alguno, intentando sostener mi mirada—, y créeme que te entiendo, pero sabes que al menos aprenderemos mucho de todas las maneras posibles, tú sabes que las guerras traen muchos heridos que debemos sanar y otros que debemos enterrar por desgracia. Por eso amor, no debes tener miedo, nadie sabe que pasará, y es una razón por la que debemos estar listos y eso es lo importante. En el amor en todo y por todos juntos, yo estaré contigo, siempre.

Hiciste una pausa y me pediste que mejor nos enfocamos en la clase y dejamos de pensar en cosas malas y tristes.

Esa palabra de «siempre» le quedaba muy corta a esta historia.

—Eso intento mi vida, pero las cosas malas suceden y odio cuando eso pasa —insistí queriendo convencerte de huir conmigo— ̧ mi mundo sin ti estaría vacío, solitario y sin amor alguno, sería un mundo donde no quisiera vivir y si lo hiciera sería por inercia, atado a tus recuerdos vivos y eso es lo que yo más odiaría, pero mi amor, sé que tienes razón y por eso te prometo que si algo pasa te iré a buscar hasta después de la muerte misma.

—Ese es mi Viktor, quiero que seas fuerte porque somos almas gemelas y nos volveremos a encontrar una y otra vez, pero será para mejor cada vez que lo hagamos —dijiste sonriendo y agarrando mi mano por debajo de la mesa.

Te mordiste los labios mientras ignorabas que el resto de los estudiantes nos miraba de forma curiosa, entonces reaccionaste y ambos dejamos de hablar para atender todas las clases de ese día, día que realmente fue muy aburrido.

Cuando la noche cayó y salimos, pude presenciar uno de los atardeceres más perfectos y hermosos de mi vida mientras caminábamos. Uno de esos donde el sol se ocultó mientras mis ojos podían plasmar tu bello perfil al caminar.

—Yuuri: ¿Te escaparías conmigo después de la guerra? —Volví a preguntar inquieto.

—Iría contigo a donde fuese —me miraste con los ojos llenos de ilusión.

—¿Y antes de la guerra? —Supliqué que me dijeras algo, pero no lo hiciste.

Te detuviste ya casi cerca del bar y arrastraste hasta que me arrinconaste en una esquina oscura de ese callejón donde no había nadie mirándonos.

—Viktor: Esta noche bebamos hasta quedarnos ebrios y hagamos el amor toda la noche si así lo quieres —pediste arreglando mi chaqueta y dándome un dulce beso en los labios—, pero dejemos este tema por ahora, por favor.

No pude evitarlo, mis lágrimas cayeron en silencio mientras te miraba y te volviste a asustar, incluso me abrazaste tratando de consolarme, pero me pediste perdón por haber dicho eso.

—No pasa nada mi amor, claro que quiero embriagarme contigo y hacerlo toda la jodida noche —te necesitaba como un loco, necesita un psiquiatra.

Luego de un rato de darnos amor, decirnos cosas hermosas y prometernos promesas que serían rotas, salimos cada quien a minutos específicos para que nadie sospechara nada.

Llegué al bar y te saludé como un viejo amigo, dándote la mano y como era normal, esta vez fuiste tú quien me invitó a tomar sake.

Bebimos durante dos horas contándonos cosas hermosas de la vida, de nuestro futuro juntos y bromeábamos acerca de tener bebés juntos, pero eso último lo dijimos muy bajito, aunque nadie sospechaba que las geishas del lugar no eran tontas, sabían que podíamos tener algo que nadie más sabía, y eran esas cabronas mujeres que tanto detestaba ahora, si ellas no hubiesen abierto la boca nada de esto hubiese pasado.

—Bueno amigo, me voy a casa —dije mientras me levanté y me puse el sombrero y me fui.

—Adiós amigo, salúdame a tu mujer —me contestaste—, dale unas buenas nalgadas de mi parte.

—Y tú a la tuya —contradije—, porque la mía disfrutará hoy de una noche ardiente.

Yuuri disimuló lamerse los labios tapándose la boca con la botella de saque y mirándome sin decir más.

Las mujeres avispadas abrieron los ojos ante esa despedida tan caliente. Ellas sonrieron ante mí con coqueteos y miradas cautivantes; como invitándome a pecar porque tal parece que a ellas le excitaba el peligro de estar con hombres casados.

Lo cierto es que yo pasé de aquellas invitaciones, pero dado que no podía ignorarlas como todo un caballero, lo hice con poco estilo y solo les dije que no tenía ganas de perder mi billetera o mi mujer me mataría.

Ambos rieron ante ese audaz y tonto chiste, que seguramente pensaron que era un imbécil controlado por mi mujer y era cierto, Yuuri controlaba todo en mi ser y mi alma, era una extensión más de mi cuerpo.

Tú te reíste por lo tonto que me vi al momento de despedirme.

Llegaste a casa después de una hora después y traías un ramo de rosas azules en tus manos, tanto que amaba las rosas y lo sabías, pero lo hiciste porque querías tener una noche de amor salvaje y más que todo porque me amabas como un loco, como yo a ti, bebé.

Sin disimulo alguno, ante mi angustia, me miraste de forma traviesa y cerraste bien todo; ventanas y puertas, luego dejaste las flores en el florero y tapaste las ventanas bien con las cortinas, pero lo más hermoso fue que luego de unos minutos encendiste el _quinqué_ [2] y te encontré totalmente desnudo ante mis ojos.

Esa noche nos entregamos el uno al otro, sin miedo, nuestro amor floreció aún más después de que nuestros besos se encontraran con el tacto de nuestros labios, de nuestros dedos en nuestro cuerpo, hasta que los gemidos brotaron como una semilla en la tierra, haciendo lo que tenía que hacer, crecer y crecer hasta que tuvimos que cortar nuestras voces con pañuelos para no levantar sospechas.

Terminamos adoloridos y exhaustos luego de unas buenas horas de sexo y amor.

—Wow —te miré y me abracé a ti—. ¿Estás bien? Al final te noté algo extraño.

—Sí, estoy bien, fue delicioso —me besaste y te acurrucaste en mi pecho—. No es nada, amor, es solo que estuve pensando y definitivamente sí, me iré contigo si eso quieres, lo haré, pero tienes que venir por mí si algo sucede, es una promesa.

—¿De verdad?

Mis ojos se abrieron llenos de sorpresa. Aquel día te comí a besos por todos lados de tu hermoso cuerpo, aquel que hacía que mi corazón palpitara toda la noche pensando en escapar contigo luego de esa afirmación, pero fui un iluso, porque las cosas estaban cambiando rápidamente. Ese día dormimos como dos niños hermosos abrazados de lo más bello y adorado que tenían.

—Te amo Viktor, y sí me quiero casar contigo, mil veces más si es posible —dijiste.

—Yo te amo todavía más mi Yuuri lindo —respondí con una dulce sonrisa acorazonada.

—Por Dios amo tus labios y esa sonrisa de corazón —me dijiste acariciando mis cabellos.

—Y yo amo todo tu ser, no hay algo que no ame de ti —te robé un dulce beso.

Aquel fue mi momento de felicidad más grande, tu decisión y tu entrega que llenaron mi corazón con vertientes de agua dulce, aquella que se acumulaba en mi pecho y se transformaba en amor puro para seguir alimentando tu alma a través de mis sentimientos hacia ti. Sentimientos que expresaba cada noche y cada día a tu lado.

Y así pasaron cinco largos años, nos graduamos de medicina el _22 de abril de 1945_.

Yo estaba demasiado feliz en ese entonces, pero fue tanto nuestro descuido que la envidia y malos comentarios entre la gente, que las sospechas crecían, sobre todo en las mujeres de ese tiempo, quienes no podían sentirse peor siendo desplazadas por nuestro creciente y cada vez más notorio amor.

* * *

 **6 de agosto de 1945. Hiroshima, Japón.**

* * *

Los demonios estaban sobrevolando el cielo por orden de un hombre capaz de atar cadenas y reventar sus eslabones en cuestión de segundos si se le desobedecía. Ese ser era capaz de destruir el mundo en ese entonces, y esa nación aún es capaz de hacerlo, pero ese ser es el «presidente» de los «Estados Unidos» de América, que en ese entonces era _Harry S. Truman_.

Yo podía sentir al diablo caer desde ese bombardero estadounidense _B—29_ . « _Little Boy_ » se llamaba el demonio que fue lanzado para acabar con la vida de todas aquellas personas, y pocos fueron los que lograron sobrevivir con consecuencias tremendas en sus cuerpos, contaminados por la radiación.

Maldición, mi amor, mi corazón estaba destrozado, tú estuviste en el maldito epicentro y no quiero ni imaginarme tu cuerpo destrozado junto al de los demás, esparcido como si fuese casi polvo.

Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas cuando ellos me propusieron pasar por la base junto con el helicóptero antes de irnos, cuando lo hicimos yo intenté un último esfuerzo de encontrarte.

 _—¡Yuuri Katsuki! ¡Te amo y vendré por ti!_ —Grité en un perfecto japonés desde el cielo.

Muchos soldados desde tierra miraron al helicóptero y pensaron que era de los suyos, así que no dijeron nada porque ellos parecían inmersos en la guerra y locos por salir a pelear, tanto, que ni les importó un carajo. Entonces mis colegas me taparon la boca con un pañuelo.

—No hagas eso, nos vas a delatar —me dijo Georgi—. Viktor: ¿Recuerdas los rezos de las almas gemelas? Si lo haces ahora, antes de morir, tu alma viajará a este lugar y vendrá por Yuuri y se irán juntos al más allá, o Yuuri vendrá por ti.

Yo me calmé por unos instantes, recordaba aquella leyenda rusa de las almas gemelas que le rezaban a Dios juntas, mi abuelo me la contaba de niño, pero no podía evitar imaginarme en el escenario más triste. Si Yuuri iba a escapar conmigo, me dolía tanto que se lo llevaran así por así, los odiaba. Entonces lo hice recé por ambos, por nuestro amor y lo hice llorando.

Cuando estuvimos lejos sentí un fuerte dolor en el pecho todo...

Esa energía endemoniada, cargada de átomos con un núcleo capaz de liberar, bajo ciertas condiciones, una cierta cantidad de energía inmensa es potencialmente dañina, aquella que terminó por destruir mi vida, mi amor y todo dentro de mí al ver la intensidad con que tocó el suelo y su efecto casi logra alcanzarnos por poco, pero ya estábamos muy lejos, por ende, solo pudimos ver como todo desaparecía.

Mis ojos estaban irritados y me ardían de tanto sollozar. El solo sentir el aire frío detener la cantidad de energía desde muy lejos, hizo que mi corazón reventara en mil pedazos junto a ti, y yo era un alma destrozada que se atormentaba en ríos de sal saliendo de mis ojos, suplicando a Dios devolver el tiempo atrás para salvarte. Una parte de mi vida murió en ese instante, incluida mi fe.

—No... mi Yuuri, no... ¿por qué? Pudimos salvar a mi Yuuri...

Caí de rodillas con la mirada perdida en ese horizonte de polvo y nada con mi mirada sin vida tras perder mi otra mitad. Mis labios temblaban, y no sabía que dolía como los mil demonios este amor, este sufrimiento hacía que me fuese difícil respirar aquel aire, mis pulmones se detuvieron por la falta de aire.

Mila y Georgi me sostenían, parece que ambos también se contagiaron de mi tristeza, porque podía ver sus ojos húmedos luego de esa terrible escena.

 _—¡Yuuuuuri! ¡Espérame! ¡Vendré por ti, te lo prometo!_

Grité para abrir el dolor de mis pulmones contenidos, lo hice con mis últimas fuerzas mientras me desmayaba debido a la fuerte presión de mi pecho y los temblores de mi cuerpo, tal parece que había perdido las fuerzas y el equilibrio de mí mismo. Georgi aprovechó y me aplicó una inyección de emergencia para dormirme dado que tuvo efectos psicológicos y mentales muy fuertes en mi. Luego de esto, fue como destruirme en vida para siempre.

Por eso cuando me preguntas: _¿Qué puedo yo describir mi llanto de amor dentro de la guerra?_ No sé cómo describir este llanto de amor envuelto en soledad y desdicha de haber perdido a la persona que más amaba en esa maldita vida. A veces el amor no se puede describir simplemente cuando lo sientes tan a flor de piel, que cualquier cosa que lo toque y lo dañe, es más que radioactivo que una bomba.

No lo sé, ya no sé lo que es llorar en una guerra la verdad. Solo sé que todas esas lágrimas se perdieron en mis ojos cuando él también se perdió de este mundo... de nuestro mundo. Ese día me quedé seco sin su presencia, sin su sonrisa, sin sus besos, sin su amor, sin sus abrazos y sin sus mimos, curándome de las enfermedades y abrigándome del frío de la misma Siberia.

Sin embargo, creo que ya he vivido demasiado tiempo y también creo que es hora de ir por él y salvarlo, porque todavía hay tiempo de salvar a la persona que tanto amo, sobre todo por él que me está esperando. Lo siento simplemente no puedo estar más aquí, así que estos son mis últimos días de amor con el ser más hermoso de este planeta, el amor de mi Yuuri.

Mientras mis orbes azules se cerraban, podía divisar a lo lejos las veredas y caminos polvorientos de aquella vez. Aquellos senderos que junto a los niños se abrían camino en mi mente, aquellos por donde pasabas y bailabas para mí con una enorme sonrisa en tus labios, aquellos que hacían que mi corazón latiera cuando te veían venir a casa.

Recuerdo con claridad que yo estaba a tu lado justo donde tú veías a los niños jugar, cerca de aquel vidrio que seguía intacto con tu reflejo frente al mismo en Tokio, en donde debimos quedarnos y estar salvos de los demonios y lejos del caos.

Al final del camino hacia Rusia. Me quedé dormido y con un sueño amargo en mi cabeza.

Un sueño donde pude ver como los soldados japoneses corrían desesperados por salvar sus vidas y la de los habitantes de Hiroshima. Tus ojos estaban varados en el azul del cielo pensando en mí mientras aquel objeto caía estoico ante ti, tenías miedo y rezabas para que regresara por ti y era lo que más me dolió porque no lo pude cumplir. Entonces en ese largo sueño veía a los niños que tanto amabas, asustados con sus juguetes de papel y madera destruidos sobre el piso, ellos lloraban y te abrazaban en busca de consuelo; como buscando un refugio en el amor que le brindabas con tus cálidos abrazos y atenciones, es que yo podía sentirte y verte sufrir al mismo tiempo que yo moría junto a ti, mi amor.

—¿Crees que Yuuri me ha perdonado? ¿Crees que él aún sigue esperándome allí? —Pregunté llorando a la reportera mientras ella también lloraba en silencio.

—Sí, claro que sí te está esperando y seguro que no tiene nada que perdonarte, él debe saber que lo intentaste salvar y por eso, yo no quiero retenerte más aquí, debes ir por él, Viktor —me dijo ella ahogada en llanto escuchando el relato.

Me recosté sobre la camilla y miré de nuevo por la ventana. Sentía que ya faltaba poco, pero ¿qué hacía falta por contar? Sí hacía falta contar algo más, solo que ahora mismo no podía porque tuvieron que llamar a una enfermera y ponerme oxígeno.

Hada se preocupó porque sabía que yo estaba esforzándome mucho por dejar claro todo lo que hace una guerra y las consecuencias de esta, pero ella quería saber, sobre todo, cómo era el amor y cómo debíamos mantenernos si estuviésemos frente a una. No obstante, la verdad es que era muy duro proveer algo que no sabías que pasaría, como dije, todo pasa de repente y cuando menos lo esperas.

No controlamos el futuro, ni a las personas, ni sus acciones y mucho menos podemos controlar los sentimientos que surgen tras cada mal acuerdo, tras cada pelea y un sinfín de sucesos malos, que terminan convirtiendo al mundo en un lugar lleno de negatividad y tristeza.

—Lamento tanto todo esto, señor Viktor —me dijo ella preocupada mientras acariciaba mis cabellos platinados, era una chica muy buena.

No pude decirle nada, solo parpadeé en señal de que no se preocupara, entonces cerré mis ojos y una de las enfermeras que me cuidaba, le dijo que mejor regresara mañana y que rogara al cielo que yo estuviese vivo todavía.

Sin duda que lo estaría porque debía terminar de contarle sobre mi Yuuri. Yo no podía ir hacia él hasta que el mundo supiera cuánto lo amé. Me quité un momento la mascarilla y le hablé.

—Mañana estaré aquí, no te preocupes, Hada —le dije mientras volví a ponerme la mascarilla.

Ella comprendió que se fue con un rostro triste e inexpresivo, producto de todos aquellos sentimientos con los que mi boca la había asediado.

« _Mi dulce y bello Yuuri_ » pensé una vez más en ti, amor: « _No sabes cómo te extraño, ellos no me creen cuando yo les digo que siempre vienes de noche y me cuidas, cuando me curas del dolor que siento a veces, tú siempre estuviste presente en los siguientes días de mi vida, días que estuvieron llenos de oscuridad hasta que un día decidiste venir a verme, ¿verdad?, ahora estamos juntos y sé que no dejarás que me vaya sin ti_ ».

Allí estabas con tu sonrisa radiante sentado al lado de mi cama, mirándome como si nada malo pasara. Tomaste mi mano y la besaste, aquel beso fue tan suave y cálido que pude sentirte. Eso es porque estaba allí conmigo.

Pude ver tus labios moverse y decirme lo mucho que me amabas y que deseabas que fuese por ti pronto, que pronto dejarías de venir a verme y cuando eso pasara, es porque el momento de ir por ti llegaría. Ese momento no estaba lejos, sabía que tenía que descansar y terminar de relatar lo poco que mi memoria recuerda de nuestro amor, este amor que nunca olvidaré.

* * *

[2] **Quinqué** : es una linterna de queroseno que usaban antes y aún la usan en localidades remotas.


	3. Capítulo 2

**CAPÍTULO 2**

 **MIGALOO**

« _En lengua biri o protocelta: fantasma o espíritu de algo o alguien_ »

* * *

 **Presente. Rusia, San Petersburgo.**

* * *

A la mañana siguiente desperté normal, sin ningún tipo de dolencia. Ya no tenía ese dolor en el pecho como la noche anterior, ese dolor que me afligía desde aquella vez que te vi partir y no pude hacer nada; es como si el haber contado parte de la historia hubiese cambiado mi alma y hubiese dejado ir todo eso que guardaba dentro.

Al abrir mis ojos vi como Hada arreglaba un florero repleto de flores azules, gardenias, tus favoritas. Luego de un escaso minuto ella sonrió al verme despierto y se sentó a mi lado, tomando mi mano.

—¿Cómo te sientes hoy? —Preguntó ella.

—Creo que mejor que ayer —entonces supe que era el momento de terminar con esa historia—. La verdad es que ya no me queda mucho por contar, Hada, mi momento de partir está llegando y lo siento, lo siento porque el dolor de mi pecho desapareció y eso es una señal.

La mujer abrió los ojos al verlo, inspeccionó su sonrisa, Viktor estaba sonriendo y sus ojos tenían ese peculiar brillo, uno que no había visto la noche anterior. Ella se llevó una mano al pecho sin dejar de sostener con la otra una de las manos de Viktor.

—Vaya, eso sí que es una buena noticia, pero, ¿él vino a verte anoche verdad? —Preguntó ella curiosa—. Anoche los vellos de mis brazos se erizaron y supe que vino alguien a verte anoche.

—Sí, pero no se pudo quedar mucho tiempo, por eso, debo partir hacia donde está él y cambiar la historia —Viktor la miró determinante—. Hada, gracias por escuchar mi relato de amor.

Ella sonrió enternecida a la vez que triste, sus ojos se empecinaron en llenarse de unas leves lágrimas al ver que Viktor se recostó mientras el sol irradiaba sobre su cama, se veía como un ángel queriendo partir con el amor de su vida pronto.

—Bueno, ya tengo lo que deseaba saber, fue una pregunta sencilla y necesitaba un relato de esos acontecimientos de la boca de un veterano como usted —soltó ella feliz—. Son tiempos difíciles y sé que vendrán peores cosas en el futuro, estaría ciego quien no quisiera ver esa realidad.

—Y mucha razón llevas —afirmó Viktor apretando su mano—. No te preocupes, todavía falta para que esas cosas pasen, pero si pasan de nuevo, no te rindas, lucha y si crees que es necesario morir al lado de la persona que tanto amas y no puedes salvarla, pues es una decisión que no le aconsejo a nadie que no esté demente de amor, lo digo porque ese era nuestro destino, y a veces debemos aceptar el aprendizaje de esta vida por mucho sufrimiento y dolor que traiga, eso nos hará fuerte nuestra alma en la siguiente etapa, llegará un momento en el que todo terminará, de eso se trata.

—Gracias por ese consejo, pienso que aún podemos rescatar lo bueno de la humanidad —dijo ella—, aunque existan monstruos a nuestro alrededor.

—Eso es correcto —dijo Viktor y la miró—. ¿Quieres que termine el relato de mi vida después de Yuuri?

—Por supuesto —ella sacó su tableta y mantuvo sus oídos al pendiente de lo que el ruso necesitaba terminar de contar.

* * *

 **7 de enero de 1946. San Petersburgo, Rusia.**

* * *

Había pasado un año luego de los acontecimientos que le dieron la vuelta al mundo. Aquellos que ya trajeron mucha tristeza a los hogares en todas partes del mundo.

Y no, la guerra no había terminado el 7 de mayo de ese año, porque apenas empezaba una guerra peor, una de tipo _geopolítica [3]_ ; que era una guerra por el poder, por el crecimiento económico de las potencias, por sus posiciones estratégicas, era una guerra que va a hacerse con el futuro de una multitud que camina hacia vacíos inciertos.

¿Qué será de ellos? ¿Qué será de mí justo ahora que todo terminó y mi Yuuri no está? Pues, yo camino junto a ellos, hacia mi futuro incierto. Podía superar a Yuuri, lo sabía, pero no, no quería, él lo fue todo para mí, lo mejor que me pasó en la vida y lo peor que pudieron haberme quitado.

—Viktor, por favor, tienes que reaccionar —pidió Mila preocupada—. Tienes que volver de ese viaje mental en donde estás ahora, no podemos perder tu valiosa ayuda en la medicina. ¿Viktor?

Todavía escucho el sonido de ecos a lo que yo llamaría « _infierno Hiroshima_ » y así las velas se encienden en mi habitación, no podía oírlos murmurar nada, estaba atado a mis pensamientos mientras ellos intentaban traerme de vuelta.

Cerré los ojos y respiré hondo para relajarme, puedo ver como los ángeles se reúnen a mi alrededor y me cantan mientras te veo, y yo ahí trato de esforzarme por alcanzar tu luz en esta Tierra, en este mundo donde deberías estar justo ahora, aunque te veo y te siento, tu sonrisa está conmigo y tú te sientas a mi lado, te sonrío mi Yuuri y tú me correspondes.

Ellos no me creen, ellos dicen que mi condición empeorará con los años si no es tratada a tiempo, y por eso me dan todo tipo de medicamentos, pero cada vez que lo hacen no puedo verte, y eso me enoja, me pone furioso e intento ir contigo de mil maneras y ellos tienen que sedarme. Ven que nada funciona. Ven que todo está perdido y solo puedo murmurar que los odio a todos ellos cuando estoy despierto.

Oh, pero estas páginas de mi amor y de todos mis sentimientos en mi cabeza dan vuelta una y otra vez en la historia devolviéndote a mis recuerdos en el pasado, lo vivo todos los días desde que te perdí, Yuuri, solo quisiera irme y volver a tu lado, no quiero más, no pido más.

Yuuri creo que Dios no me escucha, no lo hizo cuando yo se lo pedí, Dios no ama a sus hijos o tal vez es porque Dios no existe. Si existiera entonces fuese el ser más despiadado del mundo.

Pasaron más días y los medicamentos no servían dado que yo no estaba loco. Necesitaba sanar y eso tomaría mucho tiempo. Mila y Yuri hicieron lo posible por sacarme y demostrar que sufría del típico mal de amores ante una pérdida dolorosa en mi vida, es como si me hubiesen arrancado mi alma y ellos lo sabían perfectamente.

Siempre supe que tenía que seguir con mi vida de algún modo, pero me alejé de ellos para no odiarlos más.

Al final de los diez años que pasaron me recuperé un poco de toda esa tragedia, pero no del todo, siempre, yo siempre te veía por las noches y eso me aliviaba, seguí con mis apuntes de medicina y obtuve varios premios internacionales por ellos, creo que fueron cinco galardones de la medicina.

Sin embargo, nada de eso me llenaba, nada me hacía más feliz que tenerte a ti apoyándome en mis pensamientos y en mi vida, aunque no estuvieras de forma física, yo sabía que venías y te ibas, pero cuando no venías yo lo pasaba muy mal por las noches. Tenía escalofríos y a veces no podía dormir.

Fueron años terribles que tuve que soportar en esta fría soledad que no llenaba mi corazón. Un hombre con títulos que conoció el amor y fue abandonado en un suave vals de tristeza dejado por las huellas de tus manos y tu hermosa mirada avellana.

¿Este hubiese sido tu sueño conmigo verdad? Estamos juntos hasta el final de nuestros días, envejeciendo, tomados de las manos, viendo como el mundo va evolucionando y empeorando al mismo tiempo, pero juntos, que es lo más importante.

Luego de ese momento no hubo nada relevante en mi vida, nada me motivaba hasta que me jubilé a mis 50 años con todos los títulos en la medicina, decidí retirarme del todo de mi carrera, ya había hecho suficiente por el mundo, no quería hacer más por nadie, ningún médico se jubila tan temprano como yo lo hice, ellos siguen y siguen ayudando a las personas aun estando jubilados, yo no, no sentía ese afecto hacia nadie luego de tu perdida.

Sin embargo, quitando todo lo malo de mí. ¿Te sentirías orgulloso de mí, verdad? ¿De todos mis logros? Siento que mi vida ha sido solitaria y fatídica con todo eso que he intentado seguir, solo por ti, por cumplir nuestros sueños, sí Yuuri, porque pese a todo eso he continuado como he podido y ha sido fatal, aunque mi mundo fuese insípido, sin colores, sin sabor, sin ti, yo seguí, amándote para siempre y por siempre, siguiendo cada uno de tus sueños y tus caminos, porque tus sueños eran mis sueños, mi vida.

Entonces, cada año que podía iba a Japón, en aquel lugar donde conmemoraban a sus caídos y llevaban coronas funerarias de flores y demás estampas importantes, en ese momento yo te llevaba cada 6 meses una corona de rosas azules desde que tenía memoria, al inicio, esa fue mi terapia los primeros diez años, venir a verte de forma seguida.

Observé cada nombre en la lápida, no aparecían todos, nunca pude ver tu nombre en ella, ¿sería pecado si quisiera grabar el tuyo en ella? Este lugar necesita más héroes como tú mi amor. Es injusto que no estés aquí con ellos.

 _—Señor, disculpe_ —le habló una mujer japonesa en su idioma _—. ¿Podría decirme a quien viene a visitar cada año?_

—Yuuri Katsuki —le dije casi que llorando—, él estaba en este lugar el día que pasó todo, pero su nombre no aparece, lo digo, porque yo vi a Yuuri morir a lo lejos antes de irme.

La mujer tomó nota y apuntó el nombre. A los días, supe que pusieron tu nombre en la enorme lápida negra. Parece que la mujer todavía sigue recopilando nombres, así vinieran más personas y le dijeran, ella y muchos otros seguirán investigando sobre los caídos y desaparecidos de esa época.

Esa vez confirmaron la desaparición del aprendiz médico Yuuri Katsuki el mismo día, también se supo de su deshonra por parte de las mujeres envidiosas del bar, afirmaron que tenía una relación impropia con un extranjero varón, y fue castigado por ello.

En ese momento sus padres se hicieron presentes dado que querían hablar con la persona que afirma haberlo visto en ese lugar, y sí, esa persona era yo. Fui llamado, aunque ellos dos ya eran muy ancianos, pero tenían algo de vitalidad y con ellos había una mujer más o menos de mi edad, tal vez era una hija de ellos y hermana de Yuuri. De hecho, tenían cierto parecido.

Ambos me miraron cuando llegué, lo primero que hice fue romper en llanto de nuevo como aquel día y hacer un dogeza japonés pidiéndoles perdón por todo, por mi culpa, sino hubiese sido por mi Yuuri. Estaría vivo seguro, sino hubiese sido por mi amor hacia él, las cosas serían diferentes.

Ellos se quedaron en silencio y tomaron las fotografías en las que yo aparecía junto a él, junto con la bufanda que Yuuri me puso en mi último cumpleaños junto a él en 1944, una bufanda tejida por su madre, una que también yo le había entregado en la caja que él me dio a guardar.

Hiroko y Toshiya se miraron y sonrieron, al menos su hijo había sido feliz en los últimos instantes de su vida, ambos ancianos junto con su hermana, lloraron junto a mí y me abrazaron. Fue un momento doloroso y emotivo, lleno de un sentimiento amargo, pero al menos fue un momento en el que me sentí liberado de culpa y reconfortado por su familia, porque sí, ellos ofrecieron que yo me quedara un tiempo con ellos y eso hice, me quedé como un hijo más de ellos.

Pude convivir contigo cada noche al lado de tu cuerpo mientras sentía la humedad de los años caer en mí con cada primavera que recordaba junto a ti. Esa misma historia de amor que me sanó cada vez que se la contaba a ellos, al menos para hacerlos felices.

Y así estuve viviendo por más de treinta años en Japón, incluso después de la muerte de ellos, yo iba y acompañaba a tu hermana a visitarlos y orar con ellos. Sí Yuuri, tu hermana me enseñó a orar por los muertos, a respetarlos aún más de lo que ya los respetaba, a hablar con ellos en silencio.

Regresé a Rusia tiempo después que ella también falleció de anciana, regresé a un apartamento vacío ya con 80 años, me costaba mucho subir las escaleras y entonces sucedió lo peor, y así fue como quedé en silla de ruedas y paralítico.

No tuve más remedio que pagarme un asilo donde me cuidaran y no ocurrirían más accidentes. Supe que quería irme pronto, que el momento podría llegar en cualquier momento, ese momento de estar a tu lado que tanto ansiaba.

* * *

 **Presente. Rusia, San Petersburgo.**

* * *

Veo el sol como una vela ardiendo y encandilando mis irises. El dolor no regresaba y la paz me inundó, y cuando terminé de relatar todo, la única lección que Hada tuvo en el amor, fue esta porción que le regalé de mi tiempo.

—¿El aire empieza a escasear o son cosas mías? —Viktor sintió que había hablado demasiado, pero estaba satisfecho.

Amar es difícil, convivir con la persona que amas también lo es, pero siempre, siempre existirá aquello que los una para no tener una vida de soledad como la tuve yo, las personas eligen si quieren morir solas o acompañadas, pero no todas tienen porque seguir el mismo lineamiento de los demás, eso solo se vive en un mundo utópico ajeno a la realidad.

El amor no es una elección, una lección. Una que tarde o temprano, de la manera en que venga, te tocará pasar, sentir o simplemente en algún momento de esta vida o de otra.

Existen personas que suelen buscar el amor, pero el amor no se busca, el amor llega por si solo a la vida de cada uno, amar no es algo que deba tomarse a la ligera y darle cualquier significado apenas lo veas, aunque puedes darle un significado equivalente al amor, tus sentimientos son diferentes cuando lo sientes de verdad, porque es algo ínfimo en el corazón de cada persona, es algo profundo y espiritual.

Hada solo lloraba mientras acariciaba mis cabellos, escuchando mis últimas palabras, aprendiendo de todo lo que le conté, le expliqué sobre la guerra y sobre los prejuicios de las personas.

De ese modo la vida continua en un respiro para muchos, como también en un respiro. La vida viene de un llanto de un niño recién nacido, y en el final del camino en donde la vida de un anciano muere.

Yuuri no regresó por mí, pero podía sentir su abrazo a los ojos aprisionándome, cortando mi respiración lentamente mientras mis ojos se cerraban para descansar.

Los médicos y las enfermeras llegaron, sabían que era mi hora, así que me acompañaron, todos ellos allí eran mis amigos y mis alumnos.

—Gracias por llegar hasta aquí, gracias por todo, por oírme y por luchar por un mejor futuro para todos, por dedicarse a salvar personas —dije cerrando los ojos y sonriendo—. Hada, el llanto en la guerra nunca termina, ese llanto lo llevamos escrito en el corazón para siempre. Es una lección al igual que el amor.

No pude más, supe que era el momento de partir y lo hice, dejé de respirar en ese mundo.

En ese momento dejé todo para viajar al país del sol naciente, el país que tanto amor gracias a ti, mi vida.

Justo allí en la entrada de la ciudad de Hiroshima pude ver que no existía lápida alguna, era como si ese acontecimiento nunca hubiese pasado.

En mis manos había una corona de rosas azules, pero no una corona funeraria, era una corona hermosa para ser puestas en la cabeza de un príncipe, un príncipe como tú.

Yuuri: Te busqué con mi mirada, pero no te encontré, entonces me desesperé un poco, había muchas personas a mi alrededor que estaban buscando a alguien y muchos abrazaban a sus pequeños, a sus perros y a los seres amados que perdieron en ese trágico lugar.

Un sentimiento de tristeza me inundó y mi corazón se encogió luego de caminar hasta el lugar donde te había visto por última vez, caminé mucho. Mis ojos estallaron en lágrimas al no verte, ¿habré llegado tarde?

—Viktor —me llamaste desde una esquina.

—¿Yuuri? —Volteé de inmediato y una sonrisa de corazón se dibujó en mis labios mientras mis ojos empezaban a llorar de felicidad.

—Has venido por mí, finalmente —me sonreíste y eso solo provocó que mis ojos se anidaran de dolor y ternura a la vez.

—Sí, ya estoy aquí, perdóname por haber tardado tanto —me disculpé y me acerqué para abrazarlo sin dejar de llorar por toda esta marea de sentimientos provocados en mi reencuentro contigo. No podía explicarlo.

—Todo está bien, mi cielo, ya estamos juntos de nuevo —me abrazaste con mucha fuerza y te sentía tan real, es porque eras real, estabas allí, abrazado a mi alma—. Gracias por venir mi Vitya, es hora de que seamos felices y elijamos el camino que nunca pudimos, pero esta vez, juntos, para siempre.

Asentí y recordé la corona, entonces te dije que era mi regalo para ti, uno que te gustaría mucho y entonces tomaste la corona y la pusiste sobre tu cabeza para tomar mis manos. Manos que, ante la mirada de tu familia, quienes también estaban allí, se hicieron parte de las tuyas como el eslabón de una cadena infinita que no debía soltarse jamás.

Ellos sonreían y nos miraban, nos seguían detrás mientras íbamos hacia otro lugar, un lugar donde seríamos felices.

—Yuuri, ¿puedes decirme como es el llanto de la guerra? —Yo también necesitaba saber su respuesta.

—Indescriptible —pronunció él—. Más que una lección, llorar nos hace humanos con defectos, defectos que nos hacen fuertes. He visto el dolor en sus ojos, la desesperación, y he conocido la traición en vida, por eso, mientras tengas vida y un recuerdo, nunca vas a terminar de llorar hasta que el destino decida que es momento de olvidar y seguir adelante, y eso es lo que has hecho, me alegra que hayas seguido adelante sin mí, aunque triste, mi Viktor, pero esa tristeza será bien recompensada, dado que el destino ha decidido que ese llanto termine para ambos, ya todo acabó, amor.

Los años pasaron y Hada se casó, tuvo hijos y finalmente escribió historias de amor de entre Viktor y Yuuri en diversos escenarios. En sus escritos resaltaba lo importante de mantenerse fuerte en el amor, escribió sobre cambiar como seres humanos y sobre apoyarnos más que hundirnos como un barco a la deriva, la vida era un sinfín de aprendizaje único en cada instante vivido de cada persona alrededor del mundo, debíamos apreciar eso donde sea que hayamos nacido.

El amor no tiene fronteras, nosotros éramos médicos, amantes, novios, éramos todo, pero ahora estamos juntos de nuevo, y somos felices, nuestras almas lo son y lo serán por siempre.

Por eso, en el siguiente universo, Yo y Yuuri estaremos juntos a partir de ahora, seremos felices disfrutando cada instante que la vida nos pone frente y lo más seguro es que en los lugares que estemos, nunca nos faltará amor y un par de padres que cuiden de nuestros hijos.

Fin.

* * *

[3] _Geopolítica_ : Estudio de la vida e historia de los pueblos en relación con el territorio geográfico que ocupan y los factores económicos y raciales que los caracterizan.

 **Nota final** : Gracias por llegar hasta el final de esta historia y por haberme acompañado hasta este último capítulo, el cual pues está lleno de muchas emociones y tristeza, los temas de Hiroshima son muy delicados, pero como el fic bien lo dice, habla sobre el amor en tiempos de guerra, de como algunas personas parecidas a Viktor lo afrontaron, que seguramente, existirán casos en que no sea así, pero al final es soft, abierto y feliz de una manera de que pues volvieron a nacer en otro universo, otro mundo y lo harán juntos siempre.

Y bueno con esto llego al final de una historia más. Me falta otra que también acaba en un capítulo más.

 _Matta Ne~_


End file.
